Old Enemy
by Amelie Nockturne
Summary: After defeating a monster and saving a girl about his age, Percy realizes that he knows this girl. And he is not happy about seeing her again.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading this. I'm sorry if you've already read this. It was part of a story I delete but I liked it so I'm reposting it. Will add the second chapter soon.**

Have you ever met the kind of person who if you never saw them again ever it would still be too soon? Yeah, trust me. I definitely know the type. But like I've said oh-so-many times before, my luck sucks.

It was the perfect summer Saturday. It was sunny with a slight breeze- the perfect kind of day for hanging outside with nothing more than a T-shirt, shorts, and sneakers. I was one of the many hanging in Central Park, all of us relishing in the sheer joy that is summer vacation. I had about a week before Camp started, but with nothing really important to do, I was walking aimlessly around the reservoir pond when I saw it.

A hellhound at least twice the size of Mrs. O'Leary was rampaging near one of the playgrounds. Its roar could probably be heard all the way across the park, but the Mist must have been pretty heavy around the monster, because no one was screaming and running away in terror. Yet. I uncapped Riptide and sprinted closer to the hellhound. _Why does this kind of stuff always happen to me? _

When I finally saw it up close, I wished I hadn't. It was easily as tall as a house, with none of the same compassion I'd seen in the eyes of Mrs.O'Leary. It looked a little ridiculous, however, because it was wearing one of those blue service dog uniforms: _SERVICE ANIMAL. DO NOT PET WHILE ON DUTY. _I couldn't help but wonder where you found one that big. Was it custom made? The yells of surrounding mortals knocked the sense back into me.

"That is the scariest German Shepherd I've ever seen," said one man.

"Do you think it's rabid?" asked a woman in a shrill voice.

"I thought the NYPD police dogs were better trained than this," remarked an old guy to his wife, squinting at the monster to get a better look. Many were starting to back away from it now; I heard a few one-sided calls to Animal Control, but most of them just stood and stared as it began to gnaw on the swing set and marked its territory in a very... undignified way on one of the trees nearby.

I sighed in relief. For once, the mortals weren't agitating it to the point of it attacking them. But I always have a tendency to jinx stuff like this. I heard a girl scream like she was getting abducted, and with a snarl, the beast turned to look at her. It bounded over to the bench where she was sitting, teeth bared.

Luckily (for once), I managed to squeeze in between the girl and the dog. Holding out my sword to get it to back off, I murmured, "Nice giant man-eating doggy. You can just run off now." For some reason, the monster didn't seem to want to listen. From behind me, I heard the girl breathe, "No. Freaking. Way." Could she see through the Mist?

I left that question for later, making a quick attempt to stab the hellhound while it was looking away. It felt like trying to stab steel wool. At least I definitely had its attention now. I paid no attention to the mortals now staring at me as I began to attack it. Swipes and slashes, stabs, and lots of dodging on both our parts left me and the beast panting, eyeing each other wearily. Some Hero of Olympus I was- I couldn't even kill this mangy mutt. Turning my back on the monster for just a sec, I tried to focus on my empathy link with Grover.

_G-man. I know you're at Camp this week. Central Park. Hellhound. Need Reinforcements. _The message didn't seem to go through, but as I tried again, I was interrupted.

"Percy! Turn around!" Someone yelled. Wait, how did any of these mortals know my name? New York couldn't be that small...

I whirled around just in time to see the hellhound snap at me with its tapered fangs. I stumbled all the way back to one of the rockpiles that Central Park is so famous for, the monster following me step by step. I found myself backed up against the stone wall, and the monster opened its mouth, wide as if to swallow me. With no better plan, I started madly chucking rocks into its gullet: tiny pebbles smaller than a grape and boulders so large I could barely lift them. Even with its powerful jaws, the beast couldn't chomp down on the rocks fast enough; it began to retch and choke on the incoming rockslide.

Temporarily distracted, I took the moment to plunge my sword right where its heart would be, and the monster crumbled into sand swept away by the wind. I put away my sword and turned around slowly, hoping the mortals had all left.

The people had fled, and there was just one girl remaining. She looked dazed. I realized that this was the girl who'd screamed in the first place. Walking towards her, I said, "Hey. Are you okay? That... police dog was pretty scary." She nodded mutely, her flaming red hair now dusty with monster ashes. Talk about taking a long shower tonight.

"How... where did it..." She mumbled, more to herself than me. I chose not to answer. Her gaze finally swept off the ground and met mine.

"Percy Jackson?" she asked quietly. Now I was officially confused. I looked at her calculating green eyes and freckly face, her crooked teeth that were practically screaming for braces. With a start, I recalled a distant memory of a field trip and a fountain.

"Oh my gods." I stuttered, not even able to believe it after all this time. The girl who had tortured me and my friends every waking minute for an entire year, and I'd just saved her freaking klepto podex. _  
_

_"_Nancy_ Freaking _Bobofit_."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who favorites/alerted and reviewed this! I won't be making Nancy a demigod- I like keeping the characters pretty canon. Plus I would never torture Percy that much. Anyways, here's the second part of the story! Thanks for reading!**

_"Nancy _Freaking_ Bobofit."_

She seemed shocked that I even remembered her name. Neither of us spoke for a while. I mean, what do you say to the girl who made your entire sixth grade year miserable, or to the guy that you picked on and called wimpy? One thing was for sure: I sure as Hades wasn't wimpy now.

"Um, so thanks for saving me from that police dog," Nancy eventually said awkwardly.

"Yeah... no problem," I replied. "I'm pretty good with dogs and stuff,"

"Which is why it ran off and is nowhere to be seen right now," Nancy reasoned, the cruel tone I remembered edging its way back into her voice. Annabeth's teasing I could take, but Nancy? I was one step short of dumping the entire reservoir onto her obnoxiously orange head.

"I could always call it back, you know. It's probably found a friend or two by now," I could see her eyes widening, and I knew I'd struck a nerve. "What's with you and dogs anyway? Are you, like, allergic or something?" She shook her head quickly.

"It's nothing, really. Just an old memory. It's silly." She turned away, seemingly lost in her own world. As much as I wanted nothing to do with her, Nancy didn't look so good.

"Erm, you wanna, uh, talk about it?" Spending time with Annabeth had given me a little insight on talking to girls without getting totally pounded, but I don't think a guy is ever really prepared to deal with moody teenage females. She scoffed.

"Like I would ever want to talk to you, Dork." I could tell her heart wasn't really in it. Almost collapsing onto a park bench, she made no attempt to brush her hair out of her eyes as her head hung towards the ground. I reluctantly sat next to her, albeit trying to inconspicuously sneak towards the other end of the bench.

"I was little. This was before I went to Yancy- like, back when I lived with my _real _mom. And they call me messed up? You don't know messed up until you met my parents. My mom was like me. Our house was filled with other people's stuff- even I didn't know where she got it all from. And I didn't see my dad very often- we visited him in jail on holidays and stuff, but... you know."

I couldn't help but wonder what the Hades this had to do with dogs, but I could definitely relate to Nancy. I _still _barely saw my dad, and her mom sounded almost as bad as Smelly Gabe.

"My mom couldn't support having a daughter from the beginning. Hell, she could barely take care of herself. She started OD'ing- at first on pain meds, then on anything she could get. And one day, she got caught. Police swarmed our apartment, the dogs trashed it. I was snapped at, and bit, and the dogs sniffed out her stash. I got sent to my first set of foster parents after that. Every Thanksgiving they take me to see both my parents in jail. And I see the dogs, and... I dunno."

All I could do was stare.

"I don't know why I'm telling you this. But it's not like you can go back to Yancy and spill, right? I guess it feels good to get it off my chest. But I swear to God: you're going to wish you were dead if you tell a _soul._"

"I won't. Swear on the River Styx," I said without thinking. She rolled her eyes, looking up for the first time since she'd begun speaking.

"I forgot what a total Dweeb you are. God, are you a Greek freak too now? There's this kid at my school who talks like you do. Gods and Styx and all that crap. I mean, can you like Mythology that much?" All traces of melancholy suddenly disappeared from her voice.

"Wait, wha-? Who is this kid?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Why do you care? Gonna go off to a Greek Geek summer camp or something?" Nancy laughed. If only she knew. When I didn't respond, she stood up and made another futile attempt to brush the monster dust off of her.

"I've gotta go. Uh... nice talking to ya, I guess."

"You too," I replied. She strode off towards Fifth Avenue. Before she crossed the street, she turned around.

"And Percy?" I looked up.

"Um, thanks. I'll see you around." I nodded, and she was lost in the traffic and bustle of Manhattan.

Talk about a small world.

**As much as Nancy is an annoying bully, I wanted to add a little more depth to her. Was that too much? I could change to make it more funny and less deep. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3: Alternate

**Okay, this is the first real "T" story I've written- nothing bad from Percy but there's another POV in here with lots of language and mentions of alcohol, drugs, and stuff. Please don't read if it offends you.**

**I got this idea from one of the posts on Rick's blog- in the Last Olympian, he'd apparently written a scene where Percy met up with Nancy again, but it was cut. So here's my take on it. Enjoy and thanks for reading!**

_DING!_ The elevator doors creaked open, practically groaning after supporting the weight of such a large group. About twenty-five or so demigods poured out into the Lobby of the Empire State Building, relieved to finally regain some amount of personal space- and to escape Apollo's elevator music. Under the plaintive requests of his cabin, the god of music had finally "updated his tunes", but by the end of the first verse of "Baby", we'd all but begged for the oldies to return.

Annabeth and I had been the first ones to get into the elevator (one of the many concepts half-bloods don't understand is "alone time", and they'd packed it in after us), so of course we were the last to exit. It was probably around two in the morning, so the lobby was presumably empty, and the rest of the mortal world had yet to wake up from their unplanned hibernation. You'd think it would be peaceful- the battles were over, the city was absolutely silent.

I don't know how well you know half-bloods, but peace and tranquility were obviously _not_ on the agenda.

"And here's the hero of the century! Earlier this afternoon... or was it yesterday... he defeated the Titan Lord Kronos and a whole lotta other nasty monsters! Ladies, Gentlemen, and Katie Gardner, the one, the only: Percy Jackson!" Travis did his best announcer's voice, the hilt of his sword doubling as a pretend microphone. Even Katie's loud protest of "_Hey!_" was lost in the giant cheer that erupted among the demigods. I felt my face flush, my hand clasping the back of my neck, as I stepped into what had quickly become a giant mob. Without the Achilles, my back would have been sore from all the clapping and pounding it received, and I was temporarily deafened. Is this what it's like to be famous?

The funny thing is, the more worked up everyone got about me and all, the less concerned they became with the actual _me _standing right in front of them. Maybe it was just the euphoria of winning the war, maybe it was the sweets the Stolls had raided from Carlo's Bakery during the course of the battle (don't ask how; I'll never really know), but Annabeth and I were able to slip outside relatively easily.

"Oh, thank gods," I sighed. " I don't think I could take any more of that." She smiled knowingly, suppressing a laugh.

"What? Mr. Hero of Olympus can't stand to be around his loyal warriors? What kind of a leader are you?" She laughed.

"That's not what I-"

"I know that, Seaweed Brain. C'mon, let's walk. I need to get away from it, too." Without waiting for my reply, she strode off, casually avoiding the snoozing pedestrians as if she did it every day.

"Hey! Wait up!" i jogged after her, not nearly as graceful in my dodging-sleeping-people skills. She slowed and turned back towards me, arms crossed and foot tapping impatiently. With Annabeth, even a slow, peaceful walk had to be some level of efficient.

I was just about to catch up with her when I tripped on a leg.

"Whoa!" I fell flat on my face, and something tells me I would've had some considerable scrapes if it weren't for the Achilles. I picked myself up, carefully avoiding the mortal this time, trying but not succeeding at hiding my embarrassment.

Annabeth looked like she was about to choke on laughter; her hand covered her mouth in a vain attempt to keep a straight face. She finally couldn't contain herself anymore and the laughter broke through, its sound breaking the silence covering the city.

"It's not that funny, Wise Girl," I defended myself, clinging to the hope that she'd just forget it but knowing deep down that this event would definitely be brought up again.

"Whatever you say, Seaweed Brain," she replied, shaking her head as if thinking _is this really the guy that just saved the world?_

We resumed walking and were about to turn the corner when we heard a loud groan. My head whipped around to see the body of the girl I'd just tripped over- thank gods, she still seemed asleep (for the time being). I hadn't taken the time to look at the girl's face, but I guess she was pretty: she was skinny and had red hair; I could tell from her overload of makeup, expensive clothing, and high heels that she was definitely one of "those" girls.

I suddenly felt a little guilty when I saw I'd broken one of the heels on her fancy shoes. Annabeth, following my line of vision, merely sighed.

"Of course. You can't do anything without breaking something or blowing it up, can you?" Her tone was light, so I knew she wasn't really mad at me.

"Still, I should probably pay for her stupid shoe. Got any mortal cash on you?" She turned out her pockets- a pen (just a normal one, not a cool sword), a couple of napkins and assorted scraps of paper- most of them already covered in designs for Olympus, and two drachma. The only things in mine were Riptide, some candy and gum wrappers, and sixty-seven cents; I doubted that would be enough to replace the shoes. "Think we could pay her in gum wrappings?" I asked hopefully.

"Maybe we could just leave her a note, like an IOU or something," Annabeth replied. She dug out a clean scrap of paper and handed me her pen.

_Hey, sorry about your shoe. I'll pay to replace it or something. _

_Percy Jackson _

_555-2912_

I hoped this girl could read the scrawl I consider handwriting. As I bent down to tuck it in her designer handbag, I realized I recognized her face. It was hard to see all the freckles under the pounds of makeup, but I could still see them- just barely- as if they really were liquid Cheetos.

I'd just tripped over Nancy Freaking Bobofit.

"Percy, what's the holdup?" Annabeth asked when she saw me peering into Nancy's face. Even when she was unconscious, the klepto still managed to wreck up my life.

"I cannot freaking believe this. _I cannot freaking believe this._" I muttered under my breath. Was it bad that I really didn't want to pay to fix her frigging shoe anymore? I crumpled the note and shoved it back in my pocket.

"Do you, uh, know her or something?" Annabeth asked again, a little more anxious. She looked almost... jealous? I didn't have time to focus on that right now.

"Yeah. Unfortunately I do." I replied, standing upright. "Let's just go- I don't really want to see her again."

"Was she... your girlfriend or something?" It sounded like she was about to choke on the words.

"Oh gods of Olympus no. She bullied me and Grover in sixth grade when I was at Yancy- before I knew I was a demigod." Annabeth looked like she understood.

"Well don't let a bitc- I mean jerk like her ruin our night." The way she said _our _made me feel good all over. Nobody else, no Nancy, just Annabeth and me enjoying not having monsters attack us every other second.

"Yeah, you're right. C'mon- I bet my mom has cookie dough and popcorn at my place, and it isn't too far from here." She smiled.

"Sounds like a plan." Before I could react, she'd grabbed my hand and we walked together (me plodding along and trying reallysuperhard not to notice that we were, well, holding hands). Annabeth was right- being with her made me forget all my other troubles. I barely even noticed my surroundings on the walk home.

I also didn't notice the crumpled ball of paper that fell out of my pocket as we turned the corner.

* * *

"Wha-?" Nancy blinked and rubbed her eyes. Why the Hell was she laying on the middle of the sidewalk, and wasn't it supposed to be the evening? The sun apparently didn't agree, as it was high in the sky, making it look like it was around noon. But that was impossible; she'd never sleep that long, not even when she was drunk and high, and especially not on a sidewalk in the middle of the city.

She sat up, immediately checking her phone for texts and Facebook alerts. Nothing except one from her mom:_ luv u sweetie. hav fun at Alicia's! xox. _Nancy snorted. Sure, she'd been at _Alicia's_, not getting hazed and sneaking into closets with at least three- probably more- guys who weren't technically hers.

God, was her mom's sole purpose in life to mortify her? Nancy had worked to build up her reputation since freshman year (not that it was hard to be the girl everyone admired at Eastern- practically all the girls there were either fat and ugly, emo, or hopelessly geeky). Her boyfriend Matt Sloanne was _rich- _not that she wouldn't screw another guy without a second glance (which she did all the time), she always had the right stuff to wear, and that binge diet she'd gone on last year had finally paid off. Her damn mother was not going to ruin everything.

Still fuming, Nancy stole a glance around to make sure no one she knew had seen her. Luckily, the streets were almost empty- weird for New York but not so phenomenal that she really took notice. She stood up, brushed herself off, checked her hair and makeup- and her phone one more time, in case she'd missed something- and was on her way. Lauren's parents were in Fiji for the week, and Nancy was always one to seize opportunity- Lauren had said that her folks' California King bed was perfect for-

She faceplanted onto the concrete after tripping over... air? Nancy whipped her head around to see the left heel of her brand new eight-hundred-dollar Jimmy Choo silver pump (number two on her running list of the best things she'd ever "borrowed" from a store, behind the $3,000 Louis Vitton black leather purse) was _broken. _Whoever the hell did this was going to wish they'd never been born.

She was just about to pick herself up off the sidewalk when a ball of paper caught her eye. The word _shoe_, barely legible, was a part of that note- she had learned from all those years of pickpocketing and shoplifting to keep her eyes open for the smallest detail. She grabbed it and de-crinkled the paper with a flourish. It was hastily scrawled- something about being sorry about breaking her heel- and signed Percy Jackson. Where had she heard that name before?

It all came back to her in a flash. No way this could be the same goddamn Percy Jackson- the freaking dweeb from sixth grade. How did one guy manage to find her in the biggest city in America after five years and still manage to ruin her life? He was going to go through Hell for this, Nancy would make sure of that.

She had to get back up and re-re-adjust her clothes, hair, makeup, etc. She grudgingly removed her shoes, cursing that damn Percy Jackson. Her feet were going to ache for the rest of the freaking week because of this.

As she stalked off, she heard slight snickering behind her. It was almost too much to bear for one day- not only was she the shoeless hick walking around Manhattan, now people were openly _laughing _at her? She whirled around, hands on her hips (or somewhat close, considering she was carrying her pumps) to face a group of about nine guys and girls, all about her age.

They looked like they rolled around in construction sites for fun- many of them were covered in scratches, bruises, cuts, and was that a bite mark? Surely it couldn't be- the thing's mouth would have to have been at least the size of a great white shark's... Their matching orange T-shirts (seriously? who wears orange anymore?) were so faded and torn that she couldn't even read the words on the front.

Thankfully, she didn't recognize any of her friends- the only person she knew was one of those total dweebs from school. Nancy couldn't remember his exact name, just that he and another girl were called the Greek Freaks because of their frequent Mythology references- who even cared about a bunch of fake 'gods' anymore?

"Um, excuse me, are you looking for something?" Her tone was cold and biting, flashing them with a murderous glare.

"Oh nothing, nothing. Just carry on your day, madam," A guy in the front with curly brown hair said with dead seriousness, gesturing politely with his hand.

"We were just on our way to... make a stop at our dear, dear friend's house. You see, he formally _ditched _us last night to snog with Annabeth, his not-so-secret crush," supplied another kid; he looked remarkably the same as the first who'd spoken, if a little shorter.

"And you were laughing at me because... why?" Nancy's eyes were almost slits.

"Oh no, not at you. Just, uh... well, you see..." Another girl broke in, and unable to come up with a good excuse, she shouted "Uh, see you later! Gotta go find Percy!" The rest of them agreed hastily and disappeared with surprising speed.

Nancy's eyes were wide. No way that could be coincidence.

_They were going to go find PERCY?_

**This chapter has absolutely NOTHING to do with chapters 1 or two. Once again, thanks so much for reading! Please tell me what you think. **_  
_


	4. Chapter 4: Alternate pt 2

**Okay, I sent out a TON of PMs saying I wasn't going to add another chapter... but there were so many requests, and I kinda buckled under the pressure. And here we are! But this is the LAST chapter, for real. No ifs ands or buts. I MEAN IT!**

**I had a lot of fun writing this one- enjoy! **

**Idea was sent to me by 'my bff is a vampire freak'- I altered it a bit, but thanks for the suggestion!**

Dammit, she was really craving a caramel latte with whole milk and double the whipped cream. And a rocky road cake pop... or three. But she hadn't worked this hard to get down to a dress size two for nothing. Damn it all.

Nancy couldn't help but sigh. Guess it was a non-fat regular coffee for her once again. She had to steel herself- waiting in the Starbucks line, staring at all those pastries and smelling all that coffee, could weaken anyone's resolve, and if she binged again and her mom caught her, she was in deep shit.

God, why did she always have to face the hardest problems?

Okay, she just needed something else to focus on. She turned away from the case of cookies and Krispie Treats to face the rest of the people in the room. Guy working on his computer, old chick reading a newspaper and nibbling on a scone, kids sitting around drinking coffee like there was no tomorrow- practically drunk on the stuff. The usual Starbucks scene. But something at the corner table caught her eye.

Even from here, she could tell the guy was hot. Black, surfer-style hair and tan arms, though she could only see his back. He faced a girl who was pretty in a kind of raw way- blonde curly hair pulled back into a ragtag ponytail and, from the looks of it, no makeup. They seemed like a couple- a sorta cute one at that. Except for the fact that they were arguing.

"Um, excuse me? M'am?" The pimply guy at the register snapped Nancy back to what she was supposed to be doing.

"Oh, um, non-fat regular coffee And one of those mini vanilla bean scones." She'd screwed around with Seth Mosakowski last night- that had to have burned some major calories. She could afford this one little splurge.

"Um, just one? We usually sell them in twos..."

"Yes, just one. And before you ask, yeah, that will be all. Here's my credit card, no I don't need a reciept." She shoved her dad's long-forgotten Amex into the guy's face.

"Okay, um, can I get your name? We'll call you when the coffee's ready. And- and here's your scone." He thrust the bag at her almost robotically.

"Nancy." She took the bag and strode off to the bar stools- conveniently next to that corner table with the still-feuding couple.

"Listen, Annabeth, how the Hades was I supposed to know that the freaking Stolls would break into my house last night? How did they even know where I live?" Annabeth only rolled her eyes. Were there really that many people named Annabeth in the city? Nancy was sure she'd heard of another girl with the same name from somewhere.

"You do understand who their father is, right, Seaweed Brain?"

"Yeah, but still. It's not like I planned for them to-"

"I know that, Percy, but it's still just a little, I don't know, embarrassing. Wouldn't you say?"

"We were just watching a movie, Annie-"

"Don't you dare call me that, Perseus." Nancy couldn't help but snicker. Whose parent came up with _that _brilliant name? She remembered the name Perseus from somewhere... the boy in question grumbled a bit.

"Whatever you say, Wise Girl, but honestly- what is there to be so embarrassed about?" Annabeth's cheeks were red.

"Gods. You, Percy Jackson, have got to be the most oblivious person on this or any world!" Nancy's eyes widened. _That_ was Percy?!

"Um, Nancy? One non-fat regular coffee?" Pimply cashier's pitchy voice rang out throughout the store. Perfect timing as always. She strode over as fast as she could while still attempting to look nonchalant, ripping the coffee from the counter and speed-walking back to the corner table.

Percy Goddamn Jackson was about to pay.

* * *

_(timeskip)_

"I'm home, Mom." The door opened and closed, and Sally could see her son coming in out of the corner of her eye.

"Hi, sweetie. How was your date with Annabeth?" Oh, that was going to make him mad. Being a mom was such fun.

"It wasn't a date! First the Stolls and Aphrodite, now you... who's next, Clarisse? Chiron? Zeus himself?" There was a rumble in thunder; Percy grumbled in response. "Yeah, yeah, I get it. Anyway, we went to Starbucks and of course, I have the worst luck in the world..."

"I knew I smelled coffee. Did you bring any home by chance? I was about to put some on for Paul when he gets back."

"I doubt he would want _this _coffee. I'm going to go take a shower." He stormed off, muttering about how coffee should be like water and something about hydro-proof powers. Sally didn't bother asking anymore. Normally going out with Annabeth put Percy in a wonderful mood; she wondered what had happened, but wasn't going to pry.

As to why he came home covered from head to toe in coffee and was dripping it on her new rug, on the other hand, was definitely going to come up in the dinner conversation tonight...

**I had a lot of fun writing this one. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
